1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the field of crop harvesting equipment and, more particularly, to apparatus for obtaining chopped and conditioned bio-mass crop materials within a windrow or swath.
2. Description of Related Art
Wide cut rotary harvesters are known to cut and condition crop material and deposit the conditioned crop material into a swath or windrow. Crop flow through the mower/conditioner is critical to proper, trouble-free harvesting operations. However, harvesting of tall, robust bio-mass type crops can be challenging. Bio-mass type crops sometimes consist of a cane-type crop that grows to great height and consists of heavy yields. Depending on the time of harvest, bio-mass type crops can become extremely tough and stringy in nature. Unless the cut and conditioned crop is fractured sufficiently, baler feeding and knotting issues may arise. It would be desirable to have a harvesting header better suited to chop and fracture this tall robust crop material.